Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (soundtrack)
The soundtrack to Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace was released two weeks before the film in May 1999, and was composed by John Williams. In anticipation of the long-awaited film, the soundtrack was certified Platinum in the U.S. and Gold in the UK (where it entered the UK album charts at number 8). Three formats were available, and a new one was released in February 2012: * The original album released on compact disc to accompany the film (May 4, 1999). This release is a single disc containing 17 tracks from the score. Each track is edited by Williams to present the score as one would hear it in a concert suite. * This album was also available on a two-disc vinyl LP set through specialized retailers such as Star Wars Insider. * The Two-Disc Ultimate Edition released by popular demand (November 14, 2000). This set presents the score predominately as heard in the film (with most of the edits, loops, tracked music, and post-production changes in place). Although not exactly what is heard in the film, this set was meant to be listened to as one would hear the score in the film, but is not the complete score (although it is falsely stated on the back of the set as being 'every note recorded.') * A special re-issue of the original album to celebrate the film's 3D re-release on February 6, 2012. This version is to contain the "Duel of the Fates (Dialogue Version)" bonus track originally included on the Ultimate Edition. None of the releases contain the entire score. Currently, no complete release has been made. The Ultimate Edition contains music not on the Album, but the Album also has music not heard on the Ultimate Edition. Both sets contain alternate takes of cues, while neither present some of the alternate takes only heard in the film. Score information Recorded in Abbey Road studios over a week, starting on February 10, 1999 performed by the London Voices and London Symphony Orchestra, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace was the first Star Wars score Williams had composed in over 16 years. Williams produced the recording sessions himself with Shawn Murphy recording and mixing the score. Kenneth Wannberg returned as music editor, having fulfilled this task on the previous three Star Wars scores. The scores of the following two films would rely heavily upon tracking from this score, a decision that Williams and George Lucas had decided upon early into the film's production.http://www.sonyclassical.com/music/61816/making.html No complete score has ever been released, but the majority of unreleased pieces can be heard in various LucasArts video games. After the album's release, the popularity of a more complete bootleg version of the score began to steal profits. In response, Sony released the Ultimate Edition, presenting the score nearly as it is heard in the film while falsely marketing itself as "every note ever recorded." A fragmentary list of all known slate numbers and original track titles follows: #1m? Star Wars Main Title #1m? The Arrival #1m? Gas Leak #1m? Droid Fight #1m? Queen Amidala #1m? The Droid Invasion #1m7 Introducing Jar Jar #1m? Bubble World #1m? Gone Fishin' #2m? Darth Sidious #2m? Tentacles #2m? Theed Palace Arrival #2m? You're Under Arrest #2m? Escape from Naboo #2m? Intro Darth Maul #2m? Arrival at Tatooine #2m? I'm a Pilot You Know #2m? Stealing Food #2m? Through the Slave Quarters #3m? Running Out of Time #3m? Are You a Jedi? #3m? Watto's Deal #3m? Kids at Play #3m? It's Working #3m6 The Sith Spacecraft #3m? Roll of the Die #3m? The Flag Parade #3m10 Jabba Introduction - Start Your Engines #3m11 The Race Begins #4m? Unknown #4m2 Anakin Defeats Sebulba #4m? Anakin's Great Victory #4m? Anakin Is Free #4m? Darth and Qui-Gon #4m? Coruscant Arrival #4m? Queen and Palpatine #5m? High Council Meeting #5m? The Senate #5m? Anakin's Test #5m4 The Chosen One #5m? Unknown #5m? Moving Forward #5m? The Gungans #5m? With Boss Nass #5m? Promoting Jar-Jar #5m? War Plans #6m? Forest Mist #6m? Drums Insert #6m? The Armies Face Off #6m? Battle Part II C #6m? Laser Fight March #6m? Take To Your Ships #6m? The Big Army #6m? String Cluster #6m5 The Droid Battle #6m? Up the Wire #6m7 The Great Duel #6M7p2 Duel Continues/Crash Landing #6m? Qui-Gon's Noble End #6m? Battleship Destroyed #6m? The Death of Maul #7m? Unknown #7m? Qui-Gon's Funeral #7m? Augie's Great Municipal Band #7m? End Title #7m? End Title Part II Differences between versions In the recording studio, Williams records cues multiple times. A track's film and album versions can be drastically different. One cue can be made up of several takes, putting together the best moments of each, replacing flubbed notes. Since each track is run several times, each performance differs slightly. Occasionally, Williams will change orchestrations right on the spot. The score also makes use of several insert pieces which usually replace certain sections within a cue. Examples of Different Takes: * Track 4 on Disc 1 of the Ultimate Edition vs. Video Games: The version used in the film cut out the cue's end, which features a snare roll, followed by a cymbal crash, a three-note horn blast followed by a final horn blast/snare hit. The final chord was used instead at the end of "The Droid Invasion". This ending was used in Attack of the Clones as Mace Windu enters the Geonosian arena. * Track 31 on Disc 1 of the Ultimate Edition vs. DVD vs. Track 7 of the 1-disc album vs video games: The film features loops and extended segments of "The Flag Parade" not featured in the UE. The Album also features a similar loop, as do the video games. * Track 32 on Disc 1 of the Ultimate Edition vs. Film: The track segues straight into the ending moments of "The Flag Parade", whereas in the film, there is a considerable gap in between. Also, an abridged version of the cue's ending measures have been retained despite not appearing in the film. * "Take to Your Ships": Take to Your Ships has many different orchestrations heard throughout the UE, the album, earlier and later LucasArts games. * "Duel of the Fates" many versions: Duel of the Fates has several different orchestrations heard in the games, Album, and Ultimate Edition. * "Anakin's Theme" vs. Alternate Take: The Alternate take heard in the games has a loud bang in the middle of the track (possibly from an instrumentalist hitting their stand). It also is shorter and eliminates the return to the descending middle segment. Several source cues composed by Williams' son, Joseph. Alternates of cues and alternate recordings of "Duel of the Fates" have unknown slate numbers and for the most part are unreleased.http://jwfan.com/modules.php?op=modload&name=Sections&file=index&req=viewarticle&artid=54 Track listing Original release :The original release of the soundtrack only contained one disc. *Released on May 4, 1999. #"Star Wars Main Title and The Arrival at Naboo" – 2:55 #"Duel of the Fates" – 4:14 #"Anakin's Theme" – 3:05 #"Jar Jar's Introduction and The Swim to Otoh Gunga" – 5:07 #"The Sith Spacecraft and The Droid Battle" – 2:37 #"The Trip to the Naboo Temple and The Audience with Boss Nass" – 4:07 #"The Arrival at Tatooine and The Flag Parade" – 4:04 #"He Is the Chosen One" – 3:53 #"Anakin Defeats Sebulba" – 4:24 #"Passage Through the Planet Core" – 4:40 #"Watto's Deal and Kids at Play" – 4:57 #"Panaka and the Queen's Protectors" – 3:24 #"Queen Amidala and The Naboo Palace" – 4:51 #"The Droid Invasion and The Appearance of Darth Maul" – 5:14 #"Qui-Gon's Noble End" – 3:48 #"The High Council Meeting and Qui-Gon's Funeral" – 3:09 #"Augie's Great Municipal Band and End Credits" – 9:37 Total Time: 74:23 Ultimate Edition :Due to the Ultimate Edition portrayal of the score as a film version, and to alleviate long tracks, certain tracks may be several minutes long, but are broken up into segments. When being played, the individual segments are separate tracks. The main track names are in '''bold' and their separate portions follow.'' *Released on November 14, 2000. Disc 1 #Fox Fanfare – 0:23 #;Treachery Within the Federation - The Invasion of Naboo #: #Star Wars Main Title – 1:24 #Boarding The Federation Battleship – 2:31 #Death Warrant For Qui-Gon And Obi-Wan – 1:18 #Fighting The Destroyer Droids – 1:44 #Queen Amidala Warns The Federation – 2:23 #The Droid Invasion – 1:00 #;Underwater Adventure #: #Swimming To Otoh Gunga – 0:56 #Inside the Bubble City – 3:05 #Attack Of The Giant Fish – 1:37 #;Darth Sidious #: #Darth Sidious and the Passage Through the Planet Core – 1:04 #;On to Naboo and the Rescue of the Queen #: #The Giant Squid And The Attack On Theed – 1:18 #Qui-Gon And Obi-Wan Rescue The Queen – 2:09 #Fighting The Guards – 1:42 #Escape From Naboo – 2:04 #Enter Darth Maul – 1:07 #;Destination Tatooine, Home of Anakin Skywalker #: #The Arrival At Tatooine – 2:28 #Street Band Of Mos Espa – 1:16 #Padme Meets Anakin – 1:12 #Desert Winds from the film – 1:28 #Jar Jar’s Run-In With Sebulba – 1:18 #Anakin’s Home And The Introduction To Threepio – 2:22 #;The Dark Forces Plot #: #Darth Sidious And Darth Maul – 1:12 #;Qui-Gon Bets on Anakin #: #Talk Of Podracing – 2:58 #;Anakin Closes In On His Destiny #: #Watto’s Deal / Shmi And Qui-Gon Talk – 2:24 #Anakin, Podracer Mechanic – 1:38 #The Racer Roars To Life / Anakin’s Midi-Chlorian Count – 1:24 #Darth Maul And The Sith Spacecraft – 1:00 #Mos Espa Arena Band – 0:53 #Watto’s Roll Of The Die – 1:59 #The Flag Parade – 1:14 #Sebulba’s Dirty Hand / Qui-Gon’s Pep Talk – 1:37 #;Anakin's Victory #: #Anakin Defeats Sebulba – 2:17 #;The Cheering Crowd #: #Hail To The Winner, Anakin Skywalker) – 1:13 #;Mos Espa Folk Song #: #The Street Singer – 1:13 Total Time: 57:27 Disc 2 :; To Coruscant and to Palpatine and the Senate :: #Anakin Is Free – 5:04 #Qui-Gon And Darth Maul Meet – 1:48 #Anakin And Group To Coruscant – 4:11 #;Palpatine's Treachery #: #The Queen And Palpatine – 0:41 #;Qui-Gon Goes Before Yoda #: #High Council Meeting – 2:37 #;War Clouds and an Alliance with Boss Nass and the Gungans #: #The Senate – 1:12 #Anakin’s Test – 3:41 #Qui-Gon’s Mission/Obi-Wan’s Warning – 3:47 #Nute And Rune Confer With Darth Sidious – 0:29 #The Queen And Group Land On Naboo – 2:19 #Jar Jar Leads Group To The Gungans – 2:25 #War Plans – 2:31 #;Prelude to War #: #Darth Sidious Receives News Of The Gungan Army – 0:25 #The Gungans March – 0:57 #;The Great Battle Begins #: #The Queen And Her Group Sneak Back To The Palace – 0:18 #The Battle Begins – 0:24 #The Republic Pilots Take Off Into Space – 1:26 #;The Battle Continues #: #Activate The Droids – 0:44 #The Gungans Fight Back – 0:24 #The Duel Begins – 0:51 #Anakin Takes Off In Spaceship – 0:47 #The Duel Continues – 0:59 #The Battle Rages On – 1:59 #Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan And Darth Maul Continue Battle – 1:22 #;The War At Its Darkest #: #Qui-Gon, Darth Maul And The Invisible Wall – 0:14 #The Gungans Retreat And The Queen Surrenders – 2:18 #The Death Of Qui-Gon And The Surrender Of The Gungans – 2:28 #;Good Triumphs Over Evil #: #The Tide Turns/The Death Of Darth Maul – 3:24 #;The Wrap-Up #: #The Queen Confronts Nute And Rune – 1:47 #The Funeral Of Qui-Gon – 1:18 #;Victory Parade #: #The Parade – 1:24 #;Titles #End Credits – 8:14 #Duel of the Fates (Dialogue Version) - BONUS TRACK – 4:21 Total Time: 67:04 See also *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars music References External links * *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Soundtrack at Amazon.com Category:Star Wars Category:Soundtracks Category:Media